


The Argyle

by midnightkimmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkimmo/pseuds/midnightkimmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, 23. 1/4 of the biggest boy band in the world, decides that he & Niall Horan head out to The Argyle Night Club in Los Angeles while on break from their huge world tour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evie Delgado, 21. 4th year student at Cal State University of Northridge, gives in to her best friend Sonia Hernandez to go clubbing at The Argyle Night Club. </p>
<p>What happens when Evie & Louis bump into each other, accidentally spilling her drink on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

**Louis- Thursday, 9:30pm**

"Oi Neil! You ready mate?" I said as I looked in the mirror in my hotel suite one last time before leaving.

"Yeh lad, just finishin' up my hair!" Niall yelled from the bathroom in his room of the suite.

Tonight, I just wanna have some fun. I'm a newly single man so I deserve to have fun after four years of being tied down. I'm not saying it was a bad relationship, it's just that I felt like I couldn't have fun. Yeah, I loved Eleanor very much, but I think it's time for me to get the fun I well-deserved. Especially now that we're on a break from a rough tour. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE our fans. We just needed some rest so we can do a better job without Zayn now that he's officially out.

"Ready when you are, Lou." Niall said putting on his jacket. It was a cloudy night in LA which was rare, it's usually sunny & warm during May. I put on my black jacket & grabbed my room key. Niall had his but knowing him, he might forget. Idiot.

We walk out of the suite & head down the hall towards the elevator.

"I'm gonna find me a good fuck tonight." Niall chuckles as we walk into the elevator.  
"You're crazy, mate." I chuckle & shake my head. Niall doesn't look like that type of guy to find himself a one-night stand. He's more like the type that formally meets a girl at a store, starbucks, etc. & talks to her. But I guess he's just too excited.

"Oh what, you don't think you'd find yourself a good fuck tonight? C'mon mate, it's LA. Girls would THROW themselves at you." Niall says while shoving me out the elevator. Walking towards the door, we see Alberto, my bodyguard waiting for us by the black SUV.

"Hey guys, gonna have fun tonight?" Alberto asks as we climb into the back of the SUV.

"Hell yeah!" Niall yells out

Alberto chuckles & closes our door & gets into his seat & drives off.

"Just be careful, a lot of fans know you're here & they can do anything in their power to get in if they find out where you're at." he says glancing at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Don't worry mate, that's why we have you." I grin cheekily while patting his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, this is my VERY first story in God knows how long. But I HOPE you all love it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> Kim♡
> 
>  
> 
> ©KimManjarrez™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law. 
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or in hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests for permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> kmanjarrez93@gmail.com


	2. Evie's Celebration

**Evie - Thursday, 1:30pm**

 

"C'moooooon Evie, live a little! You're graduating university next week & we have to celebrate!" my somewhat annoying friend Sonia begged while getting ready for work.

"We can celebrate NEXT week then after graduation." I say while rolling my eyes at my purple-haired best friend.

"We can celebrate early. C'mon, pleeeaasse?" Sonia whines while giving me her famous working puppy dog eyes & baby pout.

"Jesus fuck, fine!" I finally give in. "Where the hell are we going on a Thursday night anyway?" I ask considering I never go out on Thursday nights.

"The Argyle night club in Hollywood." she says while taking a last look in the mirror.

"What the flying fuck are we even gonna do there on a THURSDAY night?" I look at her like wtf?

"Babe, it's LA. You've lived here long enough to know that it doesn't have to be the weekend to go out late & have fun.." she winked & grinned. "We leave at 9:30 tonight. Until then, I gotta go deal with them kids. See you later, love you bYE!" she yells while running out of our apartment.

Sonia & I work for an after school program called LA's Best. We basically deal with kids when parents can't pick them up right after school. We plan activities such as physical, arts & crafts, music, etc.

Today was my day off so I decided to just stay home, chill, watch movies/tv & eat. (a/n: sounds like me tbh)

We live in the San Fernando Valley which is basically the desert part of Los Angeles.. Sonia moved to California a couple months ago from Arizona. She's obviously fairly new to the area & wants to explore what LA has. I helped her get the job at LA's Best & soon we ended up moving in together once we had enough money saved up.

"Just 8 more hours till then." I sigh while looking at the clock on my bedroom wall.

**\-- 9:30pm --**

"EVIE C'MON DUDE THE UBER IS WAITING OUTSIDE FOR US" Sonia yells from the front door.

"I'm coming damnit!" I yell back as I'm finishing up my winged eyeliner. "Jesus, vas de prísa?" ("Jesus, are you in a hurry?) I say walking out of my room grabbing my jacket.

"Well shit, someone has to hurry you, no?" Sonia laughs as we walk out the door.

Sonia's wearing a black bandeau, black pencil skirt that ends just above her knees, black leather jacket & her black booties with a 3 inch heel. The only color she had was the purple/pastel pink in her natual wavy hair, but fuck, she was still gorgeous.

I wore my plain burgundy red sleeveless t-shirt, black leggings, my burgundy red vans & my black jacket. I decided to straighten my hair instead of keeping it in it's natural wavy way. I know what you're thinking, "Why in the world is she wearing THAT to a club?" Well, I'm wearing what I feel most comfortable in. I'm not going to show off the body I want but don't have. I'm not fat, nor skinny. I'm in the middle but not Beyoncé perfect. Unlike Sonia's nice petite body, mine was nothing compared to hers.

As we head outside our building, we spot the Uber. We climb in & Sonia gives the guy directions to the club.

"It's gonna take about 20 minutes to get there, miss." the driver says as he drives off.

"Yeah, that's fine." she grins looking at him then at her phone. "I wonder what goes down while we're there. I hear Niall & Louis are here in LA, you think we'll run into them?"

"Who knows, maybe, maybe not. They're celebrities dude. I doubt they'll come to a club at this hour. They're probably at some huge penthouse party" I chuckle as I look through my phone.

"Well if we do, I'll run off with blondie. I'd so fuck him.." she giggles & winks at me.

"You, Sonia, are NUTS." I laugh & playfully shove her.

"What? You don't think I can get at him?" she raises her eyebrows at me. "AND what if you end up getting at Louis?"

"Like I said, who knows. But I highly doubt the Louis part" I grin & look out the window.

Louis' hot, my God is he hot. But I don't think he'd consider looking in my direction when there's other PRETTIER girls with better bodies than mine throwing themselves at him. I'll stick to the bar tonight.


	3. He Sees Her

**Louis - 9:45 pm.**

"We're here boys." Alberto says as he parks the SUV right by the club. He comes out of his seat & opens the door for us.

"Thanks mate!" I say as I climb out of the SUV.

"Thank you lad!" Niall says while climbing out behind me

"Alright, now stay behind me. Okay?" Alberto says while walking in front of us.

As we're heading into the club, we hear a bunch of girls in line screaming, claiming that they're with us. HAHA no honey. Niall laughs behind me as we shake hands with the security & walk inside.

"I have a reserved space for us like WAY in the back, Alberto." I say while pointing to our small chill spot. Alberto nods & leads us there.

"Alright boys, I'm gonna be just down here if you need anything." Alberto speaks loudly over the music.

"Yeah mate, go ahead & get yourself some drinks. On me!" I point towards the bar.

"Oh no, Louis. That's fine. I'll stick to water & keeping you both safe" he says chuckling. He's such a good lad. Him & Paul can rule the world, probably.

"Hey lad, I'm gonna go see what's good at the bar." Niall yells over the music. "You want anything?"

"Coke & Jack please!" Niall nodded & made his way to the bar.

I look around to see the atmosphere. This place is not too bad. There's a whole bunch of sweat-drenched people on the dance floor. The smell of cigarettes & alcohol swig into my nose & makes me cringe. I know my limits when it comes to drinking because I know I'll remember everything the next day.

I look around & see a big group of girls. Nice arse, nice tits, but that caked-up face makes me wanna slap an actual cake into their face. Fucking clown looking cu- nope I'm not gonna say it. Can't there just be ONE girl here that doesn't put as much make-up on? Some don't even need it. They're naturally beautiful.

My last couple of hook ups left my pillow cases looking like it had a make over of it's own. I'm talking about foundation, lipstick, eye shadow, & eyeliner. How can girls wear THAT much make-up & still have their faces breathe? Jesus Christ. Their outfits look like they shopped at the Baby G.A.P. considering how small they looked on their bodies. Well maybe Niall can find his "good fuck" right here in front of me. I look towards the entrance & see a bunch of more people were let in. Mostly girls. Great. They know Niall & I are here.

I roll my eyes & look to the entrance again & I see a purple-haired girl & one I couldn't quite see. It must be her friend because right away she started talking & looking towards the bar.

The purple-haired girl was pretty, her outfit looked good on her, hardly any make-up. Her friend, still not being able to see her face, wore her outfit comfortably. Might I mention she was wearing the same burgundy red vans I have on right now. Her long light brown hair was straight & it went with her perfectly. That's when she turned around. HOLY SHIT she's beautiful. She had hardly any make-up on. Just eyeliner. Even WITH just eyeliner, she looked gorgeous. Her big brown eyes made her look adorable as she looked around the area.

Her purple-haired friend pointed to a spot just a couple rows down for them to sit. Should I talk to her? Should I not talk to her? Okay, she's heading towards the bar. SHIT Niall's still there. He better not see her. I might as well just fucking go.

Oh Lord, help me.


	4. I Was Just About To Turn & Look At Him..

**Evie - 9:45pm**

 

"Thank you!" I say to the Uber driver as I hop out of the van.

"No problem, have a safe night!" he says as he waves off after we pay him.

"Alright, we don't have to wait to get in. The security is my co-worker's brother so he'll let us in." Sonia says leading to the door

"You'd rule the world if you could." I chuckle as I follow behind her.

"You obviously know me too well." she winked. "Hey Edgar, two tonight!" she holds up 2 fingers as she talks to the body built security guard who I assume is Edgar.

"Hey Sonia, you look good." Edgar grinned as he unclasped the black velvet rope to let us in.

"Thanks man, you look very nice yourself!" she smiled, patting his hard chest. "Lets go inside, bitch" she says leading me in. I laugh as I'm following behind her.

I walk in & the smell of alcohol & cigarettes fill my nostrils. The place looks pretty chill as I look around. VIP areas, tables, the bar, dance floor, a bunch of drunk girls with rags as dresses & cakes on their faces grouped up in one side of the VIP area. I cringed at the sight of them.

"Alrighty, the bar's right there & since you're 21 & I'm not, you will do the honor of buying us the drinks." she grins while handing me some cash & pointing towards the bar. "and that's where we're gonna be sitting tonight." she points at a table surrounded by a red leather couch that looks quite comfortable, if you ask me.

"I'm starting to think that's why you brought me here." I playfully glare at her then laugh. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Jack on the rocks with lemon wedges on the side." she says. "You get whatever your heart desires. Remember, it's your night tonight." she winks at me.

"I'll be back then, please don't leave me alone for a second." I say as I walk towards the bar. I'm greeted by a really cute bartender. Green eyes, jet black hair, toned tattooed arms, a smile surrounded by light stubble. WOW.

"What can I get you, babe?" he smiles showing those pearly whites.

"Uh-I... Um can I have Jack Daniels on the rocks with lemon wedges on the side, and for me I'll have a Blue Lagoon, please." I smile to the bar tender.

"Sure thing babe, it'll take a minute. Can I see your I.D.?" he asks & smiles again.

Wow, that smile. I take out my I.D. & hand it to him. He takes it & passes it through a scanner. (a/n: at some bars, clubs, etc. they scan your I.D. incase it's a fake.)

"Alright Evie, give me a minute to get started on your drinks." he smiles while handing back my I.D.

"Thank you." I blush & smile while putting my I.D. back in my wallet. I sit on the stool right next to me as I wait for my drinks. I bop my head to the music as the dj is playing "Big Poppa". I'm not a big fan of Biggie, but some of his songs are quite catchy. I'm more of a Tupac kind of girl. Sonia, on the other hand, is more of a grungy, rock, pop, kind of girl. But fuck it, opposites attract right? I turn the stool to face the crowd on the dance floor & spot a blonde guy talking to some random red-head. I'm guessing he's trying to find a "good fuck" too. I hear his laugh & I giggle to myself. He has a cute laugh. I look towards the tables & I see Sonia on her phone, perhaps tweeting about us being here.

"Hi yeah can I get a Coke & Jack on the rocks please?" a beautiful deep, English voice said next to me.

"Coming right up!" a platinum blonde bartender says as she prepares the drink. As I was just about to turn & look at him..

"Blue Lagoon & Jack Daniels on the rocks with lemon wedges on the side for Evie." the cute bartender says as he slides over a silver platter towards me.

"Thank you!" I smile as I give him a tip.

"No problem babe." he says & winks. I blush a deep red as I try to make my way back to Sonia over the huge crowd that formed before me.


	5. Spilling Drink

**Louis - 9:59pm**

 

 

Alright, Louis. Grow some balls & approach her. But I can't make it too obvious.

I watch her as she puts her I.D. away while blushing at that bastard of a bartender. She then turns her stool to look at the crowd & she bops her head to Biggie. Wow, my kind of girl definitely. As I approach the bar, I stand/ lean on the bar counter next to her, then I see a platinum blonde bartender & looks at me in a way of asking what I'd want.

 

"Hi yeah can I get a Coke & Jack on the rocks please?" I try to say over the music.

 

"Coming right up!" she says as she prepares my drink.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her jump at the sound of my voice. And as she was just about to turn & look at me..

 

"Blue Lagoon & Jack Daniels on the rocks with lemon wedges on the side for Evie." the douchebag yells out & slides the platter to **HER.** She turns the other way  & grabs the platter.

 

"Thank you!" she smiles & gives him a tip. Wow she has a beautiful voice..

 

I watch her as she tries making her way to her table with her purple-haired friend.

 

"Coke & Jack on the rocks!" the blonde bartender yells out. I turn & grab my drink. I say a quick thank you & make my way to Niall who is now surrounded by 5 girls. Good going Niall.

 

"Oi Niall!" I yell out to him over the music.

 

Niall turns to my direction & sees me.

 

"HEY LOU!" he smiles & pulls me into his crowd of women.

"This is Sandra, Maria, Maya, Stacy, & Melanie" he points to the girls one by one.

 

"Yeah, hey. Um Niall I need to talk to you about something. Alone." I look at the girls.

 

"Uh sure, Lou. Ladies? Can we have a minute?" he asks as he looks at the girls.

 

Once the girls are out of site, I take a sip of my drink & start.

"Okay, so there's this girl I've had my eye on since we got here & she has a friend. They're right over there." I point to the direction where Evie & her friend are sitting.

 

"Yeah, & what are you waiting for? Go talk to her!" he says smiling.

 

"I want to but I don't want her leaving her friend alone! Be my wingman mate, just this once. I always do it for you!" I plead.

 

"GAAAAHHH FIIINNNEE! Because I love you & I want you to get some tonight." he laughs.

 

"I don't want to 'get some' mate, I wanna talk to her. She's really pretty & she has a sense of style. C'mon mate, drop these cake-faced clowns & get at the purple haired one. She's pretty too." I plead again.

 

"Oh, alright. C'mon lad." he says, patting my back.

 

**Evie - 10:10 pm**

 

"Don't get too drunk, eh?" I chuckle as I take a sip of my drink. I cringe a bit as the alcohol runs down my throat.

 

"Bitch, we have to have fun tonight. We gotta find you a guy for you to get laid" she says while squeezing the lemon in her drink.

 

"Okay, yeah I don't wanna 'get laid' dude. I just wanna have fun tonight, y'know?" I say to her.

 

"Yeah, I know. It's fine babe, just as long as I find my man to fuck." she laughs as she takes a sip from her drink.

 

I laugh & shake my head at her. I love this girl.

 

"Okay, I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back." I say as I'm getting up

 

"Mhmmm.." she mumbles as she starts dancing to the music. Is she drunk already? I chuckle & make my way to the restroom but I bump into something hard & spill my drink. I look up at what I bumped into & it wasn't a wall. It was a chest.

 

**Louis - 10:10pm**

 

"Okay Niall, just talk to her so I can talk to Evie." I look at the area they're at & rush him.

 

"Okay mate, Jesus." he chuckles & follows behind me.

 

I see her get up & I almost run to catch up to her. As I make my way to her, I don't think about getting out of the way & she runs into me. She spilled her drink on me & may I tell you, it's pretty fucking cold. I heard a small "Shit" mumble out of her mouth. She then realizes what she bumped into. She looks up at me embarrassed & she gasps.

 

"Oh my gOsh I'm so sorry, I was just trying to go to the restroom. Oh my god let me get you napkins, yeah?" she sounded a bit in a panic. She was being so adorable as she panicked. If only she knew. Her eyes are a dark brown color, almost black. Her hair was a light brown & her face was beautiful..

She waves her hand in my face & I snap out of my thoughts.

 

"Wh-what?" I look at her confused.

 

"I said 'come back to my table so I can try to get the stain off your shirt.' Can I?" she asks biting her lip. Her beautiful lips.

 

"Uh, yeah. But I doubt it'll come off. Your drink is blue & my shirt is white." I chuckle as she flushes a deep red.

 

"Yeah, you're right. I'm really, really, TRULY sorry though.." she looks up at me, still a bit panicky.

 

"No, don't worry, love. It's just a shirt." I grin at her.

 

She blanks out & I see her eyes go wide.

 

"Is everything okay, love?" I look at her & slightly wave my hand in her face.

 

"Huh?" she looks up confused. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine" she smiles.

 

"Well, I'm Louis." I say as I extend my hand towards her

 

"Evie." she shyly grins & takes my hand in hers. Such a soft, angelic hand..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I enjoyed writing it as well but unfortunately I stopped writing because I realized no one really read it on Wattpad. So now that I'm back, I hope you read it on her. A friend of mine told me to post my story on AO3 and so far I'm getting reads. I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I will keep you all updated on twitter. Make sure to follow me @91tominson_ for every time I update the story.  
> All the love
> 
> -Kim 
> 
>  


	6. He Meets Her

**Evie - 10:10pm**

 

FUCK. I had to spill my drink. I mean, why the fuck would I take it with me in the first place? Instead of leaving it with Sonia, I decide to take it with me & accidentally spill it on someone. Good fucking going, Evie. Once I heard his voice I knew exactly who it was... I heard him behind me ordering his drink while I was waiting for mine & Sonia's. I didn't get to see him but his voice made my heart melt. He has such a beautiful voice. Where have I heard it before other than at the bar?

 

"Is everything okay, love?" He waves a hand in my face & snaps me out of my thoughts.

 

"Huh?" I look up at him but I couldn't see him that well in this dark-ass night club. "Oh yeah, everything's fine." I smile.

 

"Well, I'm Louis." he says as he extends his hand out.

 

"Evie." I say grinning shyly & taking his hand in mine.

 

I feel a sudden surge go through my arm. But maybe it's just the alcohol hitting me. You see, I don't really drink. But when I do, I'm usually the lightweight. I'd rather be studying for my next exams than going out to drink/party etc.

We both realized we were still holding each other's hands & frantically pull away. I can feel my face & ears burn up as I hear him chuckle.

 

"Well, Evie. Can I buy you another drink?" Louis asks.

 

"Um, let me check in on my friend first. I came with her." I say as I point towards the table where Sonia is sitting... was sitting. She was gone.

 

"What the f-.." I say as I look around the club. I finally see her purple hair on the dance floor dancing with the blonde guy with the cute laugh. I look closer & I realize who the blonde guy is.

 

"Holy shit.. Niall Fucking Horan." I say in shock.

 

"Yeah, he wanted to talk  to your friend so I brought him with me." Louis chuckles behind me.

 

"You're friends with Niall Horan?" I start walking towards our table where there's more lighting.

 

"Have been for the last five years." he grins & I look up at him.

 

Holy shit. Louis Fucking Tomlinson.

 

 

**Louis - 10:15pm**

 

"Have been for the last five years." I say as I grin. She looks up at me & she freezes. I didn't think her eyes can get any bigger, but they did.

 

"Oh my fuckin' God. I spilled my drink on Louis Tomlinson. Oh my God I am SO sorry. Oh my gosh.." she said in a panic once more.

 

"Evie, Evie... relax, it's okay. I didn't die over a shirt, it's fine.." I chuckle. "That's why I wanna buy you another drink.." I say again. "Please?"

 

I see her bite her lip once more, contemplating whether to say yes or no.

 

"I-I don't know, I don't want people thinking I'm a gold-digger because I'm next to you." she says worriedly.

 

"Trust me, FUCK what they think. I wanted to come & talk to you. Not the other way around. Forget them, they'll hate." I say assuring her. "Please, let me buy you a drink, & perhaps not spill it this time." I chuckle.

 

She giggles & finally gives in.

 

"Okay, fine. Just one." she says pointing one finger up & smiles.

 

"One." I smile widely at her & lead her to the bar.

 

I look to my left where the dance floor is & I spot Niall dancing with Evie's friend. They seem to be having a bit too much fun. I guess he found his good fuck after all.

 

'Hey babe, another Blue Lagoon?" I see the bartender attempt to flirt with her.

 

'Yeah, please?" Evie grins, not paying much attention anymore.

 

"Coming right up." he winks & I roll my eyes. Dick move mate. Stop trying.

 

"He seems to be very fond of you." I say in her ear over the music.

 

"Yeah? I didn't really notice much now." she says laughing.

 

I see her start slightly swaying to the music as they play a more upbeat song. I watch as her hips move back & forth to the music. Wow, she can move.

 

I see the bartender slide the drink over to her & I give him a tip.

 

"Thanks mate!" I say taking the drink & handing it to Evie.

 

"Thank you, Louis." she smiles that beautiful smile & takes a sip of her drink. I see her cringe a bit due to the alcohol then resumes dancing again.

 

"You wanna dance?" I say in her ear & the looks up at me a bit shocked.

 

"Oh no I don't dance!" she says as she turns a bright red.

 

"I was watching you just now, you can move, babe. C'mon, just one song." I say pointing one finger, mocking her earlier gesture & she laughs.

 

"Fine, one." she giggles & sets her drink down on the bar.

 


	7. Electricity Between Them

**Evie - 10:25pm**

 

"Fine, one." I giggle as I set my drink back on the bar.

Louis smiles widely after I agree to dancing with him. He grabs my hand & again I feel that surge. What the hell? IS IT the alcohol? I don't know but I like it.

 

Since it was 'Throwback Thursday' according to the DJ, he started playing "Baby Boy" by Beyoncé. I've loved that song back since I was in middle school. I start swaying my hips to the music as he leads me to the middle of the dance floor. He turns as he sees me dancing & he watches. As he watches, I turn my back to him & I feel his hands on my waist. He starts moving with me to the music. I may look like the type that doesn't go out, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy dancing. I danced my way through high school instead of taking P.E.

 

I feel myself getting lost into the music & before I know it, my head is on his shoulder. I feel his arm go all the way around my waist, still moving with me along with the music. I press my bum against him accidentally & I hear him let out a small groan. I laugh at his reaction & I step away from him.

 

**Louis - 10:30pm**

 

Evie can move. Holy shit. I felt her bum against my member & I let out a small groan. It turned me on just feeling her dance on me, I couldn't help it. I honestly thought she was gonna react badly to it, but all she did was laugh & step off from me.

She turns around & faces me but still dances. Her arms go around my neck as my arms go around her waist, still swaying to the music. I look over at Niall & Evie's friend, shit I never even found out her name, & they're making out with her on his lap. Yep. Niall found his good fuck as did the purple-haired friend.

 

Evie looks in the direction I'm looking & she laughs.

 

"Wow I guess she found her good fuck too, huh?" she looks up at me

 

"I guess so." I say chuckling at them.

 

"Let's be cockblocks & take them back to our table before they end up undressing each other." she laughs & leads me towards the couple playing tonsil hockey. I laugh along with her. I like her already.

 

"Well we have our VIP area, you two should just come along so you wont have to struggle going through the crowd." I say, hoping she'd say yes.

 

'Okay, that sounds good." she  stops & smiles, nodding her head.

 

I smile widely again, for the 150th time tonight.

 

"HEY PINCHE COCHINA. GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF HIS THROAT BEFORE YOU DEVOUR HIM!" I hear her yell & laugh.

 

I laugh hard behind her as I see them jump to her voice.

 

"JESUS EVIE! You scared the shit out of me!" I hear her purple-haired friend squeal out

 

Niall laughs at her & rubs her thigh. Wow Neil, good going.

 

"Well then, Sonia, Louis. Louis, Sonia." she says introducing me to the purple-haired one. Sonia. Now I can call her Sonia.

 

"Hey man, did you enjoy her dancing? I saw you guys." she wiggled her eyebrows & winked at Evie. I see her blush after Sonia commented about us dancing.

 

"Yeah, she's a really good dancer." I smile & look at her again.

 

"She took on dancing throughout high school instead of taking P.E." she comments once more & I see her turn a dark red.

"SOniAAAA.." she whines, incredibly embarrassed.

 

Sonia grins in success of embarrassing her best friend.

 

"Hey, hey. You're good. I completely agree with her, you're really good." I smile at Evie, trying to comfort her.

 

"Louis, I say we all go back to our area & chill for a while, what do you think?" Niall asks.

 

"Yeah mate, that's what we came to tell you guys." I chuckle.

 

"Well, c'mon." my little blondie says as he gets up, taking Sonia off his lap. He takes her hand in his & leads her back to our lounging area.

 

"C'mon, love." I say looking at Evie.

 

She smiles that beautiful smile & nods.

 

I take her hand in mine, feeling that surge again since I first shook hands with her, & lead her back to our VIP spot.

 

**Evie -**

 

I keep feeling that same surge when he touches me. What the hell. He grabbed my hand to lead me back to his VIP lounge & I feel it. As we're walking back, I see this tall, built man stopping them.

 

"Whoa, whoa. Are they with you two?" he asks raising his eyebrow at Louis.

 

"Yeah, mate. Don't worry. They are." he smiles at him.

 

"Yeah Alberto, no need to worry." Niall grins & nods assuring to him.

 

He's Alberto, their bodyguard. Shit I forgot they're famous. I mentally face-palm myself.

 

Alberto nods & opens the sheer curtain for us to go in.

 

Once we're in, I take in the new atmosphere we've entered. A red suede rounded couch with a small black coffee table in the center & a small light hanging from the ceiling bright enough for us to see.

 

"Well then, drinks? Anyone?" Niall asks & looks at Sonia.

 

"A Jack on the rocks, please.." she smiles flirtatiously at him.

 

"Anything for you, darling." he smirks & gives her a small kiss.

 

I roll my eyes at what I just saw.

 

"For you... uhh.." he look at me confused.

 

"OH, this is Evie, Niall." Sonia says smiling.

 

"EVIE, yes, Evie. Anything to drink?" he smiles.

 

"Uh, yeah. A RumChata, please?" I say smiling.

 

"THOSE ARE GOOD!" Niall yells out, high-fiving me in the process. "For you, Lou? HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH that rhymed." he laughs & we laugh along with him.

 

"I'll have what Evie's having." Louis says, grinning.

 

"Alright, I'll be back. Come with me, babe!" he says, pulling Sonia along with him.

 

"PLEASE come back WITH the drinks in hand, Niall!" Louis yells out & I laugh.


	8. RumChata & Celebration

**Evie -**

 

I've never tasted a RumChata, but as Niall said, they're good. I'll trust him on that. As I saw Sonia leave with him, it only left me alone with Louis.

 

"So, Evie. What brings you here tonight?" Louis asks while turning towards me.

 

"Well, according to Sonia, we're 'celebrating'." I air quote then roll my eyes.

 

"Celebrating what?" he asks curiously then he gasps. "WAIT, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED RIGHT?" he yells out.

 

"OH NO! Nononoonononono" I say, laughing. "Hell no. It's just that I'm graduating from university next week & so she brought me here to celebrate. But I honestly think she brought me here to buy her drinks since she's not 21 yet." I chuckle & Louis joins.

 

"Well that's great that you're graduating." he grins. "What for?"

 

"Well I'm going to Michael D. Eisner College of Education at Cal State University of Northridge to study Elementary Education." I smile proudly.

 

"So you want to be a primary school teacher?" he asks curiously.

 

"Yeah, I do. I love kids. Sonia & I actually work for the school district here in LA. It's an after school program called LA's Best. God you're probably bored of hearing me ramble about me." I say & he chuckles.

 

"No, of course not. That's actually really nice. I actually wanted to be a drama teacher myself. But then, this happened." he says & I chuckle.

 

"Yeah well, things change in a matter of months, don't you think?" I say.

 

"Yeah, you're right. But congratulations. Maybe I can.. y'know", perhaps g-go to your graduation?" he says.

 

**Louis -**

 

SHIT WHY DID I ASK IF I CAN GO? Great, now she's gonna think you're a fucking stalker. Great going Louis.

 

"Really? I- I don't know, you're probably busy that day I mean c'mon, you're Louis Tomlinson. You HAVE got to be busy all the time." she says nervously.

 

"Well, it really depends when it is." I chuckle.

 

"Well, it's May 14th. It's not until the 20th ." she looks over at me nervously.

 

Luckily we have that day off.

 

"I'll make it. We have that day off anyway." I smile at her.

 

"REALLY?" she smiles widely. I see her eyes brighten up a little & may I say, that's the cutest thing about her.

 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Is Sonia going? So Niall can just come along with me." I ask.

 

"Yeah, she's gonna be there, I can have seats reserved for you & him. I just have to tell the dean that it's more family members." she giggles.

 

"That sounds good." I smile. She seems so happy that I'm going. Shit, I'M happy that I'm going. The last Uni graduation I went to was to Eleanor's.. Eleanor. I wonder how she's doing.

 

"WE'RE BACK!" Niall barges in with a tray full of drinks & Sonia coming in behind her.

 

"I hope we didn't interrupt a make-out session because if we did, GOOD." she smirks.

 

"NO, BITCH. You didn't. Actually we were talking about graduation & how he wants to go." she grins.

 

"Yeah & since Sonia's going, why don't you come too, Neil? It's on our day off, so what do ya say?" I ask.

 

"Well why the hell not?" he smile & I see Sonia's face light up as bright as Evie's eyes. I can see Evie smile at her best friend's reaction.

 

"Well I'm gonna have to tell the dean on Monday then." Evie smiles as she take a sip out of her RumChata. She cringes at the alcohol & nods.

 

"This really IS good, Niall." she giggles & takes another sip.

 

I take a sip from mine & I find it quite delicious. A bit too much rum, but it's good.

 

**Evie -**

 

"I told ya!" Niall says & smiles.

 

I'm already halfway done with my drink as I carry a conversation with Louis. He's 23, a successful ass guy, owns his own record company, football (soccer) player, AND 1/4 of One Direction. I mean, I knew most of this already but just hearing it from him is the best thing ever. He's so proud of himself. He told me more about his family & how much he misses them. He's a family guy, & I love that about a guy.

 

We have a couple things in common. We both love to act - he was in the Grease play in high school & played Danny while I was in the Grease play in high school & played Sandy. We both love sports. He mostly likes soccer while I'm liking baseball. I grew up around baseball because of my dad. He likes- scratch that, he **_LOVES_** the New York Yankees. I know, LA family liking the Yankees, I don't know, ask my dad.

 

He loves Mexican food. I happen to be Mexican/Italian-American. That's not something we have in common but I can make some good food.

 

"I LOVE cheese enchiladas with that red sauce instead of the green" Louis says.

 

"WELL EVIE knows how to make those, and they're pretty DELICIOUS!" Sonia slurs out as she takes one last sip of her drink.

 

"Let's go dance, shall we?" Niall yells out.

She nods & he pulls her out.

 

"She's drunk. I think I'm gonna have to take her back home soon." I roll my eyes & sigh.

 

"But at least you had fun, right?" Louis says, placing a hand on my back. I get chills at his touch.

 

"With you, yes. I had a lot of fun." I smile at him.

 

Once the song was over, I see Niall & Sonia devouring each other's faces once more. He whispers something in her ear & she smiles. Then she nods & he pulls her back to where we were sitting. I look at my phone to see that its almost 1am. Time flies when you're having fun.

 

"Right so, shall we get going?" Niall asks & winks at Louis.

 

"Uh.. s-sure.." Louis says giving Niall as confused look.

 

"How about you two come back to the hotel with us?" Niall asks.

 

Just as Sonia was about to say yes..

 

"We can't. Sonia & I have work tomorrow." I say looking at Sonia.

 

"Wait, but we don't work until 2 in the afternoon, Evie. C'mon, please?" she pleads while giving me her famous face again. I guess she's right.

 

"Fiiiiinnne..." I say giving in. From the corner of my eye I can see Louis smiling widely.

 

Niall smiles widely & nods.

"Well then, let's go." he says leading us out.

 

Alberto sees us getting out & he follows right behind us.

 

"Okay, stay behind me. All of you." Alberto says & that last part was to us, I believe.

 

He opens the front door of the club & I feel Louis' hand resting on my lower back. I look up at Louis & smile. Once we get outside the club, we are swarmed by paparazzi. All I can see we're those flashing lights.

 

"Alright, guys please stay out of the way." "Let them pass!" "Excuse me guys, let them get through" is all I hear from Alberto along with the clicking of the cameras. I feel Louis grab my hand & gently pull me towards a black SUV.

 

Alberto opens the back door to the SUV for us to get in. First Sonia, then goes Niall, then it's me & lastly Louis climbs in.

 

"Holy shit, so that's how it feels like.." Sonia says, trying to catch her breath. Yes, we practically ran away from the paparazzi.

 

"Yeah, we're still not used to it." Louis says next to me.

 

Alberto climbs in the driver's seat & drives off.

 

"Where to?" he yells out.

 

"To the hotel, please Alberto." Louis says.

 

From behind me, I can hear Sonia giggling & Niall whispering something in her ear.

 

"Oi can't you wait until we're at the hotel?" Louis yells out behind him. I guess he saw me get uncomfortable. All I hear is lips smacking & giggling coming from Sonia.

 

Oh Lord. This is gonna be a long ass night.


	9. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Louis -**

 

Poor Evie. I saw her get slightly uncomfortable just by hearing her best friend snog my best friend's face off.

 

"Oi can't you wait until we're at the hotel?" I yell to the noise makers behind me. All I hear in response is giggles & smacking of lips. Once again, poor Evie.

 

We get to the hotel at about 1:15am & there's no paps in sight. Thank God. But we still rush our way in just in case. Niall & Sonia stumble their way to the elevators while Evie & I watch them almost tip over into a trash bin. She lets out a small giggle & I smile. She's so cute.

 

"Evie, doyouneedcondoms??" Sonia slurs out & Evie turns a bright red.

 

"No Sonia, I don't. But YOU do, so knock yourself out." Evie says in frustration while walking into the elevator.

 

Sonia laughs & stumbles into the elevator with Niall.

 

"With the next trash can I hope.." she says under her breath & I quietly laugh beside her.

 

As she sees that I laughed at her joke, she relaxes a bit & smiles up at me.

 

"You okay?" I ask her. In response, I get a quick nod & grin. For Tommo, that isn't good enough so I'll wait until we're in the suite.

 

The elevator dings & there go Niall & Sonia, stumbling, almost falling out of the elevator. Jesus Christ, how much did they drink?

 

"And I thought I was the lightweight." Evie says chuckling behind me.

 

'You're obviously not then, eh love?" I smile at her & she shrugs.

 

"That RumChata was really strong but I guess it didn't hit me." she chuckles.

 

"Loueh, do you have the room key? I think I le-eft it in the SUV" Niall slurs.

 

I sigh & take out the card-key for our suite. I slide it in the slot & it makes a small beep, meaning it's approved for us to go in. I open the door & let the two drunkies in first. As they stumble in I see Evie laugh as she watches them go in. I stay holding the door as she walks in.

 

"I've never seen her this wasted.." she laughs

 

"Niall's been worse.." I chuckle & close the door, locking it behind me. 

 

**Evie -**

 

Holy shit. Their suite is... wow. It's clean, surprisingly. I look around & the living room is super modernized. Two black suede couches. One "L" shaped couch  & a love seat with a white coffee table in the center, a 70 in. t.v. mounted on a pillar in between 2 large wall-length windows. Under the t.v., a black shelf with an Xbox one & a stack of games next to it. Then right under that, a black gas powered fireplace, which I doubt they'll use. All in all, the living room is HUGE. Behind the wall-length windows, there is a balcony with the most beautiful view I can ever imagine. The best view in Los Angeles, I hope. I've never been to the Griffith Park Observatory so I wouldn't know what a good view looks like. But for now, it's the view I'm looking at right now.

 

"You want something to drink? We're gonna be here a while." Louis says, interrupting my thoughts.

 

"Yeah, sure." I smile as I see him in the kitchen.

 

From what I know now, Sonia & Niall are in Niall's room doing.. well... you know... THAT.

 

The kitchen is modernized as well. Black cabinet doors & drawers with silver handles. The island in the center was black with a very dark gray marble counter. There were 3 black lamps hanging from the ceiling with a light that can be adjusted to brightness. I know that now because I saw Louis turn on the light & adjust it to his pleasure. I walk to the kitchen & sit on one of the three stainless steel stools by the island.

 

I watch Louis take out 2 small glass cups & fills them with ice & water. I love the way his quiff falls over his eyes & he has to use his hand to fix it. I love his side profile, the stubble going up his jawline, his cute nose & the way it scrunches up when it gets itchy...

  

"Here you go, love." he smiles while sliding the cup over to me.

 

"Thank you." I say interrupting my thoughts.

 

He looks at me & I look back. From what I remember back at the club, his eyes were a dark blue color. Now they're greyish-green, even more beautiful. He smiles at me & I blush.

 

"You wanna watch something on t.v.?" he asks gesturing to the t.v. in the living room.

 

"Yeah, sure.." I smile & jump off the stool. I grab my cup & make my way to the living room. I set my cup down on the coffee table & sit on the couch. I feel myself slightly sink in & it makes me feel such comfort. Louis sits next to me & turns on the t.v.. He then starts looking through the DIRECTV guide.

 

"Hmmm... well there's food channel, E!, SpongeBob-"

 

"SpongeBob at 1am?" I ask & chuckle.

 

"Well, its NickToons, so I'm pretty sure they show cartoons all day & night." he says, laughing & looking through the guide again, now at the movie channels.

 

"OH how about 50 First Dates?" I ask pointing at the panel that says the movie title on the t.v.

 

"I haven't seen this movie in a good while." he chuckles & pushes 'OK' on the remote.

 

"OH yeah, this is a remake, I forgot to mention that.." I grin cheekily

 

"REALLY? NO ADAM SANDLER?" he says in a panic.

 

"Got cha." I say laughing hard.

 

"You got jokes, I see." he playfully glares & laughs along.

I let out a giggle & start watching the movie. It was at the part where Henry first meets Lucy at the Hukilau Café & he helped her with the door of the waffle house.

 

I hear Louis let out a light chuckle from beside me & I smile to myself. I just met him a few hours ago, but I feel like I've known him for years. He was so comfortable telling me everything about himself, his background, his family & his band mates. It even slipped my mind that he was part of One Direction & a very successful businessman. I smile to myself again at the thought of him & his family. He must miss the living hell out of them. Just as I keep thinking about that, I feel my eyelids getting heavy & the last thing I see is the clock on the wall indicating that it's 2:15 am. The last thing I hear is "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by The Beach Boys playing in the movie. Then everything goes black as I finally fall asleep.


	10. His Heart Shatters

**Evie -**

 

I groan as I feel the sun burn on my eyes. I open them & look around. Where the hell am I? I try to move off the couch but I can't. I turn my head to see what's holding me back & it all comes back to me. Holy shit I slept in Louis & Niall's suite. Louis has his arms around me & he's sound asleep. I can hear a light snore coming from him. I examine his facial features starting at his eyes. His eyelashes are so long & beautiful, his nose is adorable & soft. Yes, I touched his nose. His mouth is slightly parted & I can hear him lightly breathing along with his snoring, his facial hair surrounding his mouth, making him look his age. His lips, his beautiful little lips, when they curve into a smile, his whole face lights up.

 

I try to move again but I feel his grip get tighter. I look over at him & he's awake. I'm telling you now, my face is hotter than ever.

 

"You almost fell off the couch last night so I held you.." he grins sleepily.

 

"Really?" I ask.

 

"Yeah, you sure do move a lot." he chuckles & I blush again.

 

"Sorry about that..." I giggle. "Where's Sonia?"

 

"She & Neil went out to get breakfast, I hope." he laughs. "That was at around 7:30"

 

I look at the clock & it's 8:30. Okay, we don't have work until 2 today so we're good.

 

"Well either way, I'm not very hungry." I say as I sit up.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I don't get hungry until the afternoon. I always eat before work so I won't get a headache.." I say.

 

"Well what time do you have work?" he asks.

 

"Until 2:30." I look at him & grin.

 

"Jesus that's not for another 6 hours! Evie, you have to eat something before you leave to work." he says with worry written on his face.

 

"Don't worry, Tomlinson, I will." I smile & get up. "Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

 

Louis gets up & leads me into his room. He points out that second door that leads into the bathroom.

 

"Thank you.." I smile & go in.

 

"No problem, love." He grins & walks out of the room.

 

**Louis -**

 

I woke up holding her. She's so warm, she's also a cuddler. I chuckle to myself remembering her putting her arm around me & cuddling her face into my chest. She's so cute when she slept. Her little snore made her even more adorable. Her hair would go all over her face & I would gently move it away & behind her ear. I watched the rest of the movie last night with her asleep in my arms. It felt so good holding her. It felt so right.

 

Last night, I got to know her. She told me about her job, her family, mom, dad, sister, brother-in-law & her 3 nephews. She told me more about school & her love of being a teacher in a primary school. I smile to myself thinking of all the children asking her for help in a certain math problem. Just then, I hear her phone ring from her jacket pocket. I get curious & I look.

 

My heart shatters as I see the name of a guy, Alfonso. She has a boyfriend? No wonder she felt so awkward around me. Shit. Way to go Louis, you tried hitting on a girl who has a boyfriend.

 

"Is that my phone?" she says almost running out of me room.

 

"Yeah, here." I half smile & hand her the phone.

 

I see her smile widely as she answers it.

 

"HELLO? hEy! OH I miss you too.. yeah I'm in LA right now. Um. for a meeting from work" Evie looks at me & signals me to be quiet. She's lying to her boyfriend about being with me. Holy shit.

 

"Okay.. Yeah, I'll tell her. Okay, I love you too. bYe" she smiles & hangs up.

 

I'm shattered. I really thought I had a chance with her. I wanted to get to know her more, take her out on dates, & eventually ask her to be mine. But this changes everything. She has a damn **boyfriend**.  


	11. Alfonso

**Evie -**  
  


Hearing his voice for the first time in almost a month made me so happy. You see, Alfonso is in the Army. He's based in Afghanistan & I haven't seen him in almost a year. He left shortly after her graduated from CSUN & I was heart-broken because I was the last to know. I found out 2 days before he was supposed to leave. I cried & cried for days because of how betrayed I felt. Him not telling me was the worst thing ever. We told each other everything but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. The day he left was one of the most saddest days. My parents, Sonia & I dropped him off at the airport. He hugged my parents, then Sonia, then he got to me & he cried.  
  


"I'm gonna miss you so much, Ev." he whispered.  
  


"So am I, Fonsi. But you'll call, right?" I ask.  
  


"Hell yeah I am, you should know that by now." he says chuckling while wiping his tears.  
  


Just then, they announced his flight on the intercom, we said our "goodbye's" & he was gone. But he knows I'll support him no matter what.  
  


I told him about graduation & he said he couldn't make it. It saddened me, but I'm graduating for him. I made it this far because of him.  
  


.

.

.

.  
  


The car ride home was silent except for Niall and Sonia laughing at some video on YouTube. I look over at Louis & he's looking out the window. What's wrong with him? We were perfectly fine this morning. I'll talk to him when we get back to mine & Sonia's place. Sonia had the smart idea to invite them for lunch before we head to work. Niall agreed right away & Louis hesitated a bit but eventually agreed to going.    
  


Sonia & Niall got along so quickly. Even after their one-nighter. Maybe it'll be MORE than a one-nighter after all.  
  


"Alright, we're here guys." Alberto announces from the driver's seat. He parks & gets out of the SUV to let Louis out. As Louis gets out, he holds his hand out for me to grab before I get out. Niall gets out behind me & lifts Sonia out after him.  
  


"You sure you don't wanna come in, Alberto?" I ask looking up at him. "I make some good enchiladas.." I smile taking full credit.  
  


"No, it's fine. I need to run some errands before picking the boys up for studio time. But have fun!" he says smiling.  
  


"Alright. But I'll save some for you for when you come back." I smile & he nods in response.  
  


Sonia takes out her key for the building gate & we say bye to Alberto.

We go up the stairs to the side entrance of the building & Sonia unlocks the gate. She struggles a bit pulling the door open since its really heavy so Niall holds it open for her.   
  


"Go ahead, babe." He grins & she smiles widely giving him a light kiss on the cheek. The blonde boy's face goes from white to bright pink in .2 seconds.

I smile looking at them & I make my way in taking out my apartment key from my bag.  
  


I lead them up the stairs & down the hall to our apartment. 208.

I slide the key in the doorknob & into the top lock & open the door.  
  


"Come in, if there's a mess, I'm sorry.." I smile shyly as I look at Louis. He smiles half-heartedly & nods as he walks in. Sonia pulls Niall in & closes the door behind us.  
  
  
  


**Louis -**  
  


The car ride to Evie & Sonia's place was extremely quiet. Except for the small giggles coming from Sonia as she & Niall watched something on his phone.  
  


I keep thinking about the way her face lit up when this Alfonso guy called her. He must make her really happy. I want to be the one to make her happy. But why did she lie to him? She told him she was in LA for work-related things instead of saying she was at home. I don't know. I sigh & keep my gaze out the window. At times I can see her look at me then look out the window. Is she wondering why I'm so quiet?  
  


 We're in their apartment & she thinks there's a mess. The kitchen is right next to the front door. It's a small kitchen but it's useful for both of them. The cabinets were white, the counters grey marble, & a big black refrigerator  in the far corner. Their living room was simple but modern. Wooden floors, white walls, dark brown almost black wooden furniture with a 50 inch t.v on the longest coffee table. The couch was an "L" shape with coffee brown cushions with black bases. They are quite comfortable now as I sit on it. Niall sits on the other end of it.  
  


"So then I guess I'll get started on lunch.." I hear Evie say coming out of what seems to be her bedroom. But she's dressed differently. A white shirt, black shorts that stop right above her knees & in socks. Her make up was off & she looked like an angel.  
  


"Need help?" I hear Sonia ask  
  


"No, I think I'm good. Just keep the boys company." She says & makes her way to the kitchen.  
  


I look to my left & there's a small balcony. I get up & step out. Its small but comfortable. It has 2 chairs & a view of a brick wall right in front. to the right there's a small view of a tree & just above are the mountains & a few phone wires from the posts. I sit on one of the chairs, look out to that view & think. Why didn't she tell me about her boyfriend? Damn it Louis, you had to go for the one in a relationship.  
  


.

.

.

 

.

.  
  


About half and hour later, Evie yells out that the food is ready. To be honest, I'm not really hungry.  
  


"C'mon Tommo, you've been out here for a while." Sonia says peeking her head out to the balcony.  
  


"Yeah, I know. Just thinking. But I'm not very hungry." I half smile at her.  
  


"Well, is it something you wanna talk about?" She asks stepping out to the balcony & closes the glass door.  
  


"If I tell you, don't say a word." I say as I raise my eyebrows at her.  
  


"I won't." she says chuckling as she sits across from me.  
  


"Who's Alfonso?" I say leaning in a bit & resting my elbows on my knees.  
  


She gives me this look. Fuck. Alfonso **is** her boyfriend.  
  
  
  


 

 


	12. Enchiladas, Being Late, & Bras

**Louis -**  

 

Just as when Sonia was about to tell me who Alfonso was, Evie came out.

 

"Guys, Niall's gonna eat all the enchiladas if you don't get your asses in here.." She said as she laughs.

 

"IT'S VERY POSSIBLE I MIGHT, LOUEH YOU NEED TO TASTE THESE THEN QUESTION YOUR LOVE FOR ITALIAN FOOD!!" I hear Niall yell out & Evie laughs.

 

"I didn't know you liked Italian food?" she says questionably looking at me.

 

"Yeah, I love it actually.." I half smile at her.

 

"Well we don't want Niall eating our lunch, so let's go in." Sonia gets up quickly & brushes past Evie to go inside.

 

I get up, slightly annoyed that I still don't know who he is exactly, but I'm starting to have the idea. UUUGHH.

 

I go inside & I see my plate is served on the table. Their dining area is right next to the kitchen. Just a small dark brown square table with four chairs. Well of course, it's only Sonia & Evie living here.

 

"Enjoy guys." she smiles while sitting down.

 

I take a bite out of the enchilada & my taste buds go crazy.

 

"Holy shit this is good, Evie." I look at her for the first time in almost an hour.

 

"Really? W-well.. Thank you..." her cheeks flare to a bright red. "My mom taught me everything I know..."

 

"& she knows a lot!" Sonia blurts out & grins.

 

"It's very delicious, I'm sure Alberto will love them.." I smile at her after what seemed like forever.

 

"I have some saved up for him on a plate for you to give to him.." she smiles back at me. Her smile is so beautiful..

 

.

.

.

.

Shortly after we finished eating, Evie started picking up the dishes

 

"No, no, no, Evie, I'll get them. You did all the cooking. & Niall can help me too.." Sonia grins then looks at Niall.

 

She gets a lazy groan in return.

 

"OH C'MON Blondie. It's the least you can do. You practically ate everything." she gives him the famous pout that Evie told me about & he gives in.

 

"FIIIINNNEE. But it's only 'cos you look adorable doing that.." he winks at her & she turns a bright pink. Yeah, she likes him.

 

"Thank you guys, I really hope you liked the enchiladas.." Evie says hopefully.

 

"I did, they were really good, love." I say & smile to her.

 

"Thank you, Louis." she smiles widely.

 

"Well Niall, let's get to washing these dishes." Sonia grins & takes Niall to the sink with dishes in hand.

 

I chuckle as I see Niall struggle a bit washing the dishes. Evie notices & looks the direction I'm looking. She laughs & shakes her head.

 

"Poor Niall." she says & laughs again. She looks at the time & her eyes go wide.

 

"SHIT SONIA ITS ALREADY 1:30 WE NEED TO GET READY FOR WORK.." she yells in a panic.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she yells back turning off the sink.

 

Niall jumps & drops a fork. I laugh at his face, he looks like he just got in trouble with his mum for breaking a glass cup. It's happened before & trust me, I couldn't contain my laughter.

 

"YES WE NEED TO GET READY QUICK IF WE WANT TO BE THERE BEFORE ESTELA." she yells again.

 

"SHIT SHIT OKAY." Sonia drops a fork back into the sink & runs to her room.

 

Niall & I look at each other like "What the fuck?"

 

**Evie -**

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. We're late. We're never late. Yeah, we go in at 2:30, but we need to beat our supervisor, Estela, there before she chews on our asses - not literally - but we don't hear the end of it with her.

 

Sonia & I always have to take the heat when it comes to our job. We're doing our job right, it's the other coaches that don't do shit. Sometimes I feel like we should be supervisors instead of her. All she does is stay in her fucking office throughout the hours we're working.

 

I start looking through my closet to find my work shirt then through my drawers to look for some jeans. Once I find my jeans I quickly put them on. I take off my shirt & run out to the bathroom that's down the hall from my room then I freeze, immediately forgetting we had Louis & Niall over.

 

Louis' attention is caught immediately & his eyes go wide. His cheeks turn a deep red as does his face shortly after. I feel all the blood go up to my face as I cover up my bra & run back into my room.

 

"SHIT!!" I yell out in a frustrated manner. **He saw me in my bra**.

 

I put on my work shirt & quickly walk out to the bathroom avoiding eye contact with Louis. I quickly brush my teeth & let my hair down. Luckily it stayed straight from last night. I applied some dry shampoo and ruffled my hair a bit then brushed through it with my hands.

 

"EVIE LET'S GO!" I hear Sonia yell out from outside the bathroom.

 

"In a minute I haven't put my shoes on!" I yell back. Eventually I run out & quickly put on some black slip on Vans. I grab my bag & phone.

 

"Okay guys, I'm so sorry but we have to go to work. Our supervisor is gonna shit on our heads if we don't get there before her to do our paper work." Sonia says.

 

"Well, we can give you a ride, it's on the way back so it's fine." I hear Louis say from behind me. I'm still a bit embarrassed with the whole **Louis seeing me in my bra** thing.

 

"Are you sure?" Sonia asks.

 

"Yeah, it's fine. C'mon, Alberto is waiting outside." he says cheerfully.

 

We nod & start heading out the door. We get downstairs & Alberto is parked in the same place he was where he had dropped us off earlier.

 

Niall opens the door & lets Sonia in first then climbs in right after. Just as I was about to get in, I feel Louis' hand on my lower back. I freeze then I quickly get in.

I still feel the surge going through my body from last night. So then it wasn't the alcohol. It was him..

 

 

 


	13. If You Like Her, You Have To Fight For Her

**Evie -**

 

The car ride was once more, too quiet. Except for the giggling coming from Sonia.

 

"Oh before I forget, here are your enchiladas, Alberto." I smile putting the small plate on his lap.

 

"Oh thank you Evie, I was starving." he says chuckling then setting the plate aside. "So where is the school you work at?" he asks.

 

"It's on Parthenia & Kester, you just make a right on this street right here." Sonia manages to reach past us to show Alberto where he's supposed to turn.

 

I hear a smack & Sonia squealing.

 

"Niall!" she laughs out.

 

I laugh & look behind me to see Niall looking satisfied smacking Sonia's ass. These two are made for each other.

 

Louis has been quiet throughout the whole ride, why is he acting this way? I glance over at him & he's looking out the window. His side profile is so nice, his nose, his lips, his eyes, the way his hair falls in front of his eyes.

 

Last night when we danced, it felt so good. He knew how to move. He kept up with me when I would change rhythms. I got chills whenever his hands went on my waist. I made him groan too, I guess I moved too close to him that it made him react that way? Either way, I liked that I got that reaction out of him. I smirk to myself remembering.

 

"Alright girls, we're here." Alberto announces as he parks in front of the school.

 

"Thank you so much, Alberto. You saved our asses from getting chewed on today." Sonia chuckles.

 

"It's no problem really. We made it in 5 minutes, actually." Alberto smiles.

 

"But thank you for saving us, & enjoy the enchiladas." I say & pat his shoulder.

 

"Oh i will." he says.

 

I open the door & jump out. Shortly after, I see Sonia climb over from the back.

"Bye Niall, bye Louis, bye Alberto!" she says waving.

 

"I'll call you tonight, Sonia!" Niall says from the back.

 

She nods & smiles widely. How cute.

 

I say bye to all three & I only earn a small wave from Louis

"Bye Evie!" I hear from both Alberto & Niall. I close the door to the SUV & lead Sonia to the front of the school.

 

"What's up with Louis?" Sonia asks from behind me.

 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out.." I say sadly.

 

"Okay, just focus on work right now, don't think about him. I don't like when you're sad & neither do the kids. They notice it quick, so please put on a happy face for me." she puts her hands on my shoulders & does her famous pout. I let out a smile.

 

"That's my girl." she says pushing me into the school & smacking my ass.

 

 

 

**Louis -**

 

I see her leave into the school & I immediately regret letting her leave without me telling her a proper bye.

 

"Jesus Louis, what's up with you today? You were all heart-eyes for Evie & now you can barely look at her? What the fuck is wrong?" Niall says from behind me.

 

I don't answer & he just keeps rambling. Jesus he sounds like a woman.

 

"You made me leave those girls just to be your wing-man because you really wanted to get to know her & now you fucked up-" I immediately interrupt him

"She has a BOYFRIEND okay?!" I yell out to him.

 

"She what?" he looks at me in shock.

 

"This morning her phone rang while she was in the loo & I go grab her phone & I see who it is. It's someone named Alfonso. When I gave her the phone, her face lit up & she was so happy to hear from him. Then after that, she said 'I love you' & hung up.I summed everything up in my head. She was being awkward towards me at times, she told me about her family, her job, school, but she never mentioned him.Then that's when it clicked in my head that she has a boyfriend. She lied to him about being with us. She said she was in LA for work reasons. She didn't say she was home probably because he wanted to see her, I don't know. But she has a boyfriend & that's that." I said full of sadness.

 

"Well, maybe it's not her boyfriend. It can be her friend or a family member? But still, if you like her, you have to fight for her. Show her that you're not a bad guy. Show her you're better than him.." he says.

 

Maybe he's right. Maybe I can show her I'm not a bad guy, I can show her I can treat her better than he can. I don't wanna hurt her. But I guess I did that already. She looked so sad when I only waved at her. I saw Sonia put her hands on Evie's shoulders probably giving her a pep talk before work.

I wanna make her smile. A real smile. Not one that she's going to play in front of the kids. And I think I know just what I'm gonna do.


	14. 3 Dozen Roses

**Evie -**

"Coach Evie! Martin keeps cutting in line!" one of my students, Adeline said.

 

"Martin, you know you're supposed to be in line order. Your last name is Salazar, not Mendez, right?" I squat down to his small level & look him in the eyes.

 

"Yes, coach. I'm sorry.." he says while getting back in his line order.

 

"It's okay, honey." I grin as I start taking attendance for their snack time.

 

"NO WAY IS LIAM CUTER THAN LOUIS, ADDY!" I hear a student shout from a distance.

 

"HE IS SO MUCH CUTER, BRIANNA!" I hear Addy shoot back right after.

 

"Alright girls, eat your snacks. C'mon." Sonia says to the arguing girls. She looks at me giving me a comforting grin. I grin back & continue with attendance.

 

"What's up with you today, Evie? You seem awful quiet since we've started work." my co-worker Carlos asks as he distributes the snacks to students.

 

"Oh nothing, I had a long night last night. I couldn't really sleep." I say back hiding back a frown.

 

"I'd have a long night too if I were out with Louis Tomlinson." he smirked at me.

 

"Okay yeah, I was out with him but we didn't do anything. We basically talked half the night and watched a movie then I guess I fell asleep on the couch and I wake up next to him. FULLY CLOTHED as I might add." I said to Carlos. "Either way, he doesn't seem interested in me. It's okay." I shrug afterwards.

 

"Yeah, OKAY, Evie." he chuckles & continues handing out snacks. It was now 4:30pm as we finish handing out their snacks.

 

"ADDY OH MY GOD LOUIS' HERE ADDY LOOK" I hear Brianna scream out.

 

I look at Sonia & she's looking towards the door with a shocked expression in her face.

 

"Evie, you might wanna look the direction I'm looking.. " she points and turns me around

 

"Oh shit.." I whisper low enough for only Sonia to hear.

 

**Louis -**

"Niall, seriously, I don't know what to get Evie. She deserves everything in the world. What can I possibly get her?" I ask the blonde boy standing right in front of me as we're currently at a flower shop in LA. We did what we were supposed to do for today & finished early because of what I wanted to do for Evie.

 

"Well, what girl doesn't like roses? You should get her white roses, like a HUGE 3 dozen, and I'm positive she'll forget about this Alfonso guy." Niall smiles assuring me that perhaps she'll forget him.

 

"Okay, fine." I go up to the lady running the shop & ask her for 3 dozen long stem white roses.

 

"Would you like them all together or separate batches?" the nice little lady asked.

 

"All together please." I say smiling, handing her cash & a very big tip for putting up with us. 

 

"Okay, mijo, here you go. Have a very good day." the lady says to me with a big smile.

 

"Thank you very much for helping us. Have a good day yourself." I say smiling taking the big bouquet out of the store with the help of Alberto who took them and set them in the front seat as I got in the back with Niall.

 

"I hope she likes them, if she turns out she's allergic, I'm gonna kill you, Niall." I glare at him meaning what I said. Well obviously I'm not gonna kill him but I'll be so mad at him for this.

 

"Trust me, mate. She'll love them. Just relax." Niall says reassuringly.

 

"So off to Evie's job?" Alberto asks from the front seat turning on the car.

 

"Yeah, please." I say looking out the window. It can turn 2 ways. One, she'll either love them and admit her love for me, or she can hate them and tell me to leave her alone. Fuck.

.

.

.

An agonizing half hour later of being in the freeway, Alberto pulls up next to the school where Evie & Sonia work & my heart starts pounding. What if she doesn't like them? What if she wants me to leave her alone for good? What if I choke on my words and she laughs in my face along with the kids she works with. WHAT IF's are running through my head as I approach the main entrance of the school.

 

As I walk down the hallway that leads outside, I see the familiar purple hair that is Sonia's and someone right in front of her which most likely is Evie.

 

I hear a couple of girls yell out my name as I start approaching the cafeteria where I'm guessing the children are having snack time. Sonia looks my direction and her eyes go wide, making Evie turn around to look at me. All I can make out is her saying "Oh shit.."

 

"Oh shit is right.." I say mentally.


	15. She Says Yes

**Evie -**

Oh shit... oh shit oh shit.. What is he doing here? Who even let him in.. WHY does he have a huge ass bouquet of roses??? They're so beautiful...

 

"What are you waiting for Evie? GO to him! I'll watch your group, go!" Sonia says gently pushing me towards Louis.

 

"Hi Evie.." Louis says nervously.

 

"How did you get in? I though the front was closed." I ask ignoring the greeting.

 

"They let me in. Look, I'm sorry for acting up this morning. I really don't know what got into me that upset me so much. I didn't want to apologize through the phone because that's not what I do. So I went out & got you these.." he says holding up the bouquet. It looks really heavy.

 

"Oh, Louis.." I smile widely as I take the bouquet from him. Jeez, it IS heavy. He sees me struggle a bit and he immediately takes them again.

 

"Let me hold these for you.." he says chuckling a bit. "Also, how about dinner tonight after work? I wanna make it up to you.." he says giving me hopeful eyes.

 

"Dinner sounds perfect." I smile. "I get off at 6." I see his shoulders relax and his smile turn bigger than his face.

 

"I'll pick you up at 8, okay?" he says.

 

"8 it is." I smile again and look behind me at the kids and Sonia. 

I see one of the kindergarten students come up to me.

 

"Cooaaach? Is this your boyfriend?" she giggles and looks up at me. 

 

"No, Sabrina, he's just my good friend." I smile at her then look back at Louis. "I'll see you later, Louis." I kiss his cheek

 

His face goes from his natural skin color to bright red in seconds.

 

"I'll see you later.." he looks dazed as he walks off. I smile as I get back to work.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Louis** -

She said yes. Holy shit she said YES. I'm smiling so damn hard right now. I leave the school with a sigh of relief. She said yes to our date tonight and she was happy. I can imagine how beautiful she's going to look. She's already naturally beautiful. She doesn't need makeup. All she does is wear eyeliner and she looks stunning. I cant wait to see how beautiful she'll look.

 

As I'm walking out from the office, Niall's leaning on the railing next to the school on his phone & immediately sees me, smiles, sees the flowers & his mouth turns into a hard line.

 

"Did she reject you?????? JESUS Louis I told you we should've stuck to the tulips, all girls love tulips!!" he says in shock.

 

"NO you idiot! She said yes! She loved the roses, I'm just holding these for her until she's off. They were too heavy for her to hold so I brought them back." I smile so hard that my cheeks hurt.

 

"Well shit, I didn't think you'd be able to get her, but you did." he grins and pats my shoulder.

 

I playfully glare at him then smack the back of his head.

 

"Shut up, you moron. Now let's go before the kids see you're here and lock down the school." I say leading him back to the SUV.

 

"Yeah, you're right. This area looks pretty ghetto." Niall says looking around.

 

"I was talking about the school locking down because of the girls wanting to come out to be with us, Niall." I say rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

 

"OH! Okay, yeah, you're absolutely right." he says laughing.

 

As we climb in the SUV, Alberto starts it.

 

"How'd it go?" he asks looking into the rear view mirror.

 

"She said yes, I have a date with her tonight at 8. But do you think I can drive? You'll be there but you can meet us there if it's okay with you?" I ask.

 

"I'm gonna have to talk to Steve about that. I'm sure he won't say no but I just don't wanna risk it, y'know?" he says in full concern.

 

Just let me know, Alberto. I can pay you extra if that's what it takes." I smile.

 

"That won't be necessary, man. I love what I do already. It's okay, I'll talk to Steve and I'll make sure you get your alone time with little Evie." He says and winks. "She's a lovely girl, Lou. Don't mess this up."

 

"I'll make sure I won't." I say in total confidence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ©KimManjarrez™ 2015
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law. 
> 
> A single copy of the materials available in this story may be made, solely for personal, noncommercial use. Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not in electronic form or in hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for requests for permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through this course are listed below:
> 
> kmanjarrez93@gmail.com


End file.
